


Are You Sure You Really Like Me?

by LapisLazooti



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheesy, Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) is a Bitch, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: "Do you really like me?"The Prince stared, dumbfounded for a few moments. Had he done something to make Kakarot think this without realizing it? Or was he just being daft? "What the hell are you talking about? We've been married for three years."





	Are You Sure You Really Like Me?

"'Geta?"

"Hm." Vegeta gave an inquisitive grunt, turning a bit to look at his lover who had propped himself up on his elbow. 

"Do you really like me?"

The Prince stared, dumbfounded for a few moments. Had he done something to make Kakarot think this without realizing it? Or was he just being daft? "What the hell are you talking about? We've been married for three years." He ceased his staring in favor of rolling over and closing his eyes again. 

"I know, but..." He hesitated on his next words, letting them sit on the tip of his tongue for a few moments. He rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. "Sometimes you just don't seem interested in me, or it feels like... you actually think i'm stupid, and it's not just a teasing jab anymore, y'know?"

Vegeta's silence probably wasn't calming in the slightest, but he had to take a minute or two to process his husband's words, and figure out how he could respond without seeming patronizing. ...And think back to things he may have said or done to put that impression onto Kakarot. He finally rolled over to face him, and his expression softened upon finally seeing him. His Mate looked so.. destroyed. He could count the number of times he'd seen him like this on one hand. When he came to Vegeta telling him he was divorcing Chi Chi and opened up to him, of all people, about what their relationship was actually like, or when Goten broke his leg while in Goku's care once. "Goku."

Goku visible shivered when he heard his earth named being used. Vegeta only used it when he was being deadly serious. "Y-Yeah?"

"I don't think you're stupid. I know I give you a lot of shit, but it's my dumb ass way of showing affection when it's... too hard or too strange for me. I realize now that i've been insensitive. I only wish you would have brought it up sooner." 

"It's just that, when she - when Chi Chi and I were together, it was hard to talk about anything.. Especially when it was about something she was doing. It usually just made it worse." Goku's dark pupils shifted to stare down at his blanket now instead of his husband.

Vegeta's self-proclaimed frozen heart sunk at his words, that Goku would compare him to that harpy. It wasn't that he was offended, but more hurt that the other assumed that he would be like her. "I'm not anything like her, Kaka. You know that. I actually love you," He huffed, as if mentally flipping off the other Saiyan's ex-wife. He was. "I hate seeing you in any pain, mental or physical. I would rather solve the problem as soon as it arises rather than after you've been hurting for an extended amount of time."

"I'm sorry." Goku offered. He still refused to look at him. Upon further inspection, he could see his hands shake as he grasped their shared blanket. He could almost feel it.

"...There's no need to apologize." He sighed. "I'm not mad at you. You've been through a lot, I... I suppose old habits die hard." Vegeta knew better than anyone that trauma lasted even when it was technically over. He was still terrified of being pinned down or restrained in any way after everything that happened when he was serving under Frieza. He shuddered. "I'm just letting you know that there isn't anything to fear when you need to say anything. I won't be angered."

Goku's gaze shifted to look at him from the corner of his eyes, his mouth shaped in a small 'o' as if it had just struck him. He was a bit dense at times, but Vegeta loved the idiot. Though, he noted not to call him that even as a strange term of affection anymore. "...Thank you." The taller man finally laid back down next to him, his half-naked form shifting even closer to him.

He knew what he was getting out, and stretched out an arm for him. "You're welcome." His husband moved closer, comfortably using Vegeta's outstretched arm as a pillow. He wrapped a muscular arm around him and nuzzled his shoulder. Vegeta's top lip curved up in his version of a small smile. "Never doubt my affection for you, Kakarotto." The extended version of his name was usually only used when he was being affectionate. Adding 'O' to the end of a name, or adapting it to end in an 'O', turned it into a cutesy pet name in the Saiyan language. ...Though it was usually used for children, he found lover's using as well. He had admitted this begrudgingly to Goku, who fawned over him for a straight ten minutes afterwards over 'how cute' it was.

"You're the only thing keeping me on this planet, along with my children. If I wasn't madly in love with you, I would have left by now." He mumbled. It was too late and his exhaustion was causing him to become cheesy and to lovey-dovey. That was his usual excuse, anyway.

"Awe, Vegeta..." Goku's voice raising in pitch made him roll his eyes, though he still grinned. "You can be a real sweetheart, y'know. ...Thanks for bein' here for me no matter what. I love you too."

He turned onto his side to embrace him fully, pressing Goku's face into his chest. Partially to shut him up and to hide how visibly warm his cheeks were. "Goodnight." He grumbled.

He felt Goku giggle against him and he couldn't help but grin now that the other couldn't see it and dote over him, his hand tangling into his husband's spiky hair and simply enjoying the moment before falling asleep - only after he knew the Saiyan cuddled up against him was safely asleep and snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a funny little "Are you sure you like me?" moment even though they're married, and the other one laughing, but it quickly turned a lil angsty uhhh and this came out
> 
> written at 1AM as usual, please forgive me for anything that didn't make any sense


End file.
